Mommy Marron
by Freddie
Summary: Uh.....Marron is a mother....just read it, and tell me what you think.


"WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"   
Marron's eyes snapped open. She ran over to Nuez's room.   
"What is it, my little angel?" she cooed. "What can Mommy do for you, my baby?"  
Marron had no experience in being a mother whatsoever. All she knew was that Nuez   
was SOOOOOOOOOOO cute, and she wanted to do everything she could to make him   
happy. In short, she spoiled him rotten.  
"What does baby want?" Marron asked.   
Nuez just cryed.  
"You must want something, sweet heart. Please tell Mommy what it is?" Marron pleaded,   
expecting Nuez to just stop crying and say 'well mother dearest, a nice bottle would be   
lovely, thank you.'  
"Marron, the baby can't talk." Ubuu called from the next room. "Just try different things,   
and see what works."  
'He's so smart.' Marron thought happily to herself, as she picked up the crying infant,   
and carried him to the kitchen. Just as she was about to open the fridge, Nuez became   
silent, and dropped off to sleep. Puzzled, she walked back to his crib, and set him down   
on some nice fluffy pillows.   
"See, all he wanted was to be held." Ubuu explained, as Marron climbed into bed, still   
confused.  
"Oh, of course. I knew that." Marron answered sleepily.  
  
  
"Come on, lovey, open up."   
Marron was trying, and failing, to feed Nuez. He just kept turing his head away from the   
spoon over flowing with banana mush.  
"Come on Nuez…look, Mommy likes it!" She pretended to eat the mush. "Mmmmmm!   
Yummy!"  
Nuez and Ubuu both looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Here, Marron, why don't you let me feed him?" Ubuu said sweetly.   
"Uh, sure." Marron answered, handing him the mushy spoon.  
Ubuu sat down in front of Nuez, and shoved the spoon in his mouth. Marron gasped, but   
Nuez ate it all, and opened his mouth, asking for more food.  
Once she was sure that Ubuu wasn't going to choke Nuez, Marron set off for work. She   
was a secretary for Capsule Corp. She pulled in to the parking lot, and walked in to the   
building.   
"Nice to see you again, Marron." Trunks said, smiling.  
Marron looked at her friend, and smiled back.   
"Hey Trunks, can you, Bulma and Bra join me for lunch today?" She offered.  
"Sure thing! I'll meet you in the cafeteria at one." He answered.   
Marron walked to her desk smiling happily over the prospect of meeting her friends. She   
breezed through her paperwork, and finally, she set out to greet them.   
"Marron!!!! Over here!" a girl with blue-green hair called,  
"Bra-chan! Bulma-san!" Marron called back, and jogged towards them. "Where's   
Trunks-kun?"  
"He had some VERY important thing he had to do, and he can't make it." Bulma replied   
sadly. "So I guess it's just us girls, for a change."  
Marron could tell that she was happy about Vegeta not being with them.   
"Of course, Vegeta is training." She said bitterly. "He just HAS to 'get stronger than   
Kakarotto'.I can't belive even with that ray thing, he STILL didn't beat Goku to SSJ4!."   
She began to get a far away look in her eyes. "Yamcha would never have done things like   
that. He was so shy, and sweet." She returned to earth. "But NOOOOOOOOOO! Not   
VEGETA!!! That jerk ALWAYS has to be as FAR away from his family as possible…"   
Then she smiled. "So, girls, what do you want for lunch? My treat."  
  
  
Marron walked into the living room and flung herself on the couch.  
"Welcome home." Ubuu greeted her.  
"Where's my baby?" she asked, and immediately jumped to her feet.  
"He's in his room, sleeping." Ubuu said calmly. "He's just fine."   
Marron smiled, and lowered herself back to the couch.   
"My baby…."she mumbled, and fell asleep.  
'Must have been a really tough day,' Ubuu thought, 'it's only 5:00.'  
  
  
Marron woke up at 8. Nuez was crying again. She rushed over, and was about to start   
begging him to tell her what was wrong. Then she thought better of it. She picked him up,   
and brought him over to a rocking chair in his room. She sat down, and started rocking,   
and singing softly. Nuez's eyes closed slowly, and soon he was asleep.  
  
  
  
*********************20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE**************************  
  
Nuez was getting ready for his big date with Shita, Pan and Trunks' daughter. Goggi and   
Goitchi, Bra and Goten's twins, were going to a party. He planned on meeting them   
there, with Shita.   
Just then Marron walked in.  
"Are you all ready for your big date?" she asked.  
"Yeah, mom. Everythings fine." He answered.  
"You know, it seems like just yesterday when I was rocking you to sleep in you little   
chair…"  
"MOM! Please!" Nuez groaned.  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." She smiled.  
Nuez carefully applied the last bit of gel onto his hair. He wanted to look perfect tonight.   
Then he walked out the door, and into his car.  
"Bye sweety! Have fun!" Marron called after him.  
"Sure mom." He answered, even though she couldn't hear him.  
Marron walked back into the house and sighed. Then she walked over to a shelf   
overflowing with books. She selected on with the title 'Nuez: age 2 months' and settled   
on the couch, waiting for her baby to return.  



End file.
